First Kiss, Last Kiss
by VocaloidReader
Summary: A Soul Eater fanfiction containing pairings that may upset some. Read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Note:

This is Rated M for Maturity due to possible sexual content or adult themes. You have been warned. In later chapters there will be sexual content, along with a POSSIBLE boyxboy pairing (Kid x Blackstar). You have been warned and are reading at your own will.

Love, Kit.

SECOND NOTE: ALL AGES ARE SET AT 19 UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE.

Third note: This will actually be the most updated, because I have most chapters either planned out smoothingly and accordingly or written down. Expect bulk/quick updates.

* * *

><p>First Kiss, Last Kiss.<p>

Maka Albarn smiled gently as she took Soul's hand, tugging him up from his seated position with a gentle squeeze.

Soul, now standing, looked into Maka's blinking emerald eyes. "Maka.."

"Soul?" She answered as his white bangs covered his red eyes with a tilt of his head. He slipped his hand away from hers, sliding both of them up her arms to her blonde pigtales, tugging on them gently. "Oi! Soul Evans!"

He tugged the tales out, mumbling under his breath, "You look better with your hair down.."

Maka blinked a few times before blushing a soft pink shade. Soul blushed as well and leaned down, kissing her lips gently and closed his eyes.

He pulled away a second after and blushed a bit darker. Before Maka could move, he let go and turned on his heel, walking away with his hands shoved in his jacket pockets.

Maka stood in shock, blushing collected herself quickly and screamed at him, "Soul! Get your ass back here and explain to me about what the hell you just did!" He kept walking. "Dammit Soul, I'll hit you!"

Little did they both know, it was that day they both fell in love with each other.

* * *

><p>Death the Kid sighed, tugging his collar down slightly as Patty, Liz and Tsubaki played a card game.<p>

Patty wasn't even playing, but building a card house that kept falling down. And Liz, well. She was getting annoyed on how Tsubaki was winning too easily. She kept accusing her of cheating and actually made her change out of her clothes. Twice.

Kid just dyed his hair recently to black, a few days ago actually. But you could already see the three white stripes that went only halfway around his head. His yellow eyes, watching the three girls; blonde, golden and black.

Liz and Patty Thompson. The two girls he grew into like family after they tried to mug him. He chuckled to himself, causing Liz to look up from her cards, blue eyes questioning. He smiled softly in return. Patty clapped her hands together, giggling as she finally made a giraffe tower out of cards. Tsubaki smiled gently and set down her winning cards, setting Liz in a rage.

"Yahoooo!" Black-Star, a hyper spiky blue-haired man-boy with purple star-shaped pupils, jumped in from an air vent in the cieling and knocked Patty's giraffe down. Amazingly, he landed next to Kid on the couch in sitting postion, throwing his arm around him. "Kiddo-Kun~" he said in a sing-song voice, grinning.

Kid sighed heavily, closing his eyes. "You're an idiot." He leaned into the couch. "After 6 years, you think you'd be grown up by now."

"Nope!" He leaned over to give Kid a sloppy kiss on the cheek to annoy him, but Kid turned his head at the point right before Black-Star placed his lips on his cheek. Instead of a kiss on the cheek, his lips landed on his.

It look both of them a moment to realize what was happening, and milliseconds for the girls; who were watching with wide eyes. Black-Star moved to pull away, but Kid looked him in the eyes and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, keeping him still as he closed his eyes. Odd enough Kid was kissing him still, Black-Star closed his eyes and kissed him back deeper.

When they broke away, the girls were blinking rapidly and the two boys had bright red faces.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note:**_

_**This is Rated M for Maturity due to possible sexual content or adult themes. You have been warned. In later chapters there will be sexual content, along with a boyxboy pairing (Kid x Blackstar). You have been warned and are reading at your own will.**_

_**Love, Kit.**_

_**Second Note: **_

_**That note will be posted every time; but I'll throw in other things in other notes. Like this.**_

_**Third Note: **_

_**This is a YAOI chapter. Kid x BlackStar. It's lighter compared to normal. Read at your own risk.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater (If I did, I would of make Soul Eater NOT! good..) but only these ideas.**_

* * *

><p>First Kiss, Last Kiss.<p>

Chapter 1.

_Dare to Try._

It was the middle of May; a rainy day that called for a small sleepover at Black-Star's house with the normal gang; Maka and Soul and Kid, Patty and Liz.

Maka sat with the girls and Black-Star had Soul sit between him and Kid. It was only a week after the kiss. After an hour of the girls giggling and gossiping, Patty jumped up.

"Guys, guys, guys! GUESS WHAT?!" She screamed, bouncing up and down, her hat slipping off. The girls giggled.

Soul looked up and yawned. Black-Star tilted his head, Kid staring blankly.

She stood in a pose that looked like she had control. "We've decided to play Truth or Dare!"

A flash of amusement crossed Kid and Soul's face, remaining on Soul's. They all glanced at each other and nodded.

Kid adjusted his collar. "Who starts first?"

Liz stood up, thinking a bit. "We're going A-B-C.. sooo... Black-Star, Kid, me, Maka, Patty, Soul, Tsubaki. In that order. Black-Star starts."

Black-Star sighed, leaning back into the couch as he thought for a moment. "Maka." She looked up, her hair in messy curls down her purple top. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." she replied quickly.

He puffed his cheeks, closing his eyes as he tucked his hands behind his head. "Who was your first kiss?"

Maka blinked and blushed bright red, stammering a few times before Soul cleared his throat, speaking for her. "It was me."

Tsubaki went dead-pan, Patty giggled, Liz blinked, and Kid exchanged a confused glance with Black-Star before he spoke again. "When was that?"

Soul looked away from the two boys, fixating his gaze on Maka. She blushed again and looked at the floor from her spot on the couch. "I-It was last week.." She cleared her throat, speaking a bit louder. "Moving on... Kid! Your turn!"

Kid blinked and smiled. "Bla-"

"Dare." He interrupted.

"Alright.." He bit his lip, which Black-Star couldn't look away from. "Sit naked the entire game." Kid glanced over, his yellow eyes studying him.

Everyone blushed, but Kid; who was smiling. Black-Star was the brightest red and was gritting his teeth as he stood up. Tsubaki turned crimson and Maka looked away. "Nononono, everyone needs to watch until he gets to his boxers." Maka looked back, puffing her already red cheeks.

"Death the Kid. I fucking hate you." Black-Star huffed out, tugging his shirt off slowly, revealing scars from fights and his abs he grew over the years. He pulled it over his head and threw it back onto the couch, his hands moving down to his pants and unbuttoned them slowly. He zipped them and ever-so-slowly pushed them down to where Kid could see his plaid boxers. Black-Star stepped out of them, kicking them away and moved his hands up to the waist of his boxers. Maka, Liz and Patty looked away, but Kid, Soul and Tsubaki kept watching as he wiggled his hips, squirming out of his boxers.

Tsubaki looked away quickly, Soul looked up. Kid smirked as his part-hard member was shown. Black-Star turned the brightest shade of red Kid's ever seen as he sat down, squirming. He stammered as everyone turned their heads slowly. "L-liz.. y-y-your turn.."

Black-Star turned slightly and looked Soul in the eyes, and both of them nodded as Liz hummed. "Tsubaki!"

"U-uh... Truth.."

"How in the hell's name did you keep beating me in that game last week?!" She yelled accusingly.

"I-I don't know! I just know the game well!" Liz huffed then nodded, guesturing to Maka.

Maka looked around, blushing a bit more, nudging Patty who hummed in a response. "Truth me, please~!"

She nodded. "Who did you have a crush on during the academy the most?"

Patty's face suddenly turned red and she giggled. "Tsubaki." Tsubaki turned pale. "I thought she was really really really smart and nice and honest, and it was cute!" She shrugged. "My turn!" She pointed at Liz. "Truth or dare, sis!"

"Eehhh... Dare." She sat down on the floor, next to Maka's skinny legs.

Patty clapped her hands, bouncing on the couch. "Take off Tsubaki's panties!"

Tsubaki went pale again, scooting away from both of them and tugging the hem of her nightgown down a bit. "N-no!"

Liz was blinking then smiled a bit, crawling slowly to Tsubaki's legs, pushing her hand-and the hem-up. She moved her hand up more and more until Tsubaki's white panties were exposed. They had darker lace edges to them. Liz slipped her hand to the waist of the panties and slightly tugged them from under her and down her slender legs. As she pulled them from her legs, she noticed a small wet spot on them and blushed, throwing them at Patty. "There, pervert. Soul, a-go."

Soul grinned at Kid, causing him to blink and Black-Star to cross his legs. "Kid. Truth. Or. Dare."

Kid raised his eyebrow. "Dare. I'm a Shini-"

"Suck Black-Star." He interrupted calmly, grinning more.

Kid glared for a moment before replying, "Fine. But in his room." He nodded his head to the door a few feet away. Soul nodded and the girls looked away as Black-Star and Kid stood. Kid grabbed Black-Star's wrist and pulled him to his room, slamming the door behind them.

Black-Star whimpered softly as he was pressed against the door by Kid, who whispered in his ear loudly. "I'm only doing this because it's a dare. Got it?" He nodded and Kid stepped back, sitting on his knees so he was facing Black-Star's hard member. "I-I'll have to admit i-it's actually bigger than what I thought it to be.." He slid his hand up the other's outer thigh, slowly reaching for the throbbing prize. Kid pumped his hand slowly, bumping the head gently; causing Black-Star to moan. He hit his head on the door.

"D-dammit Kid.." Kid looked up and grinned at him, licking up his length slowly and roughly before sliding the head of him into his warm mouth, causing him to moan softly, sliding his hands down to tangle in Kid's messy hair. "S-shittt.."

Kid's yellow eyes met Black-Star's purple eyes before closing, sliding more of the boy in his mouth, sucking rougher every moment. Stars danced across Black-Star's vision, clenching his fists in Kid's locks.

Kid grinned and looked up slightly, purring against his erection as his tongue danced across slowly, rubbing his teeth ever so slightly against him. That earned a small groan from between Black-Star's clenched teeth.

Black-Star yanked Kid's hair and whimpered, forcing a bit more inside of him. He moaned his name, tilting his head back against the door, his back arching over the doorknob. "I-I'm g-gonna cum, Kid.."

The Shinigami glanced up as the rest of Black-Star was shoved into his mouth, Kid's mumbled words muffled even more as the younger boy bucked several times in his mouth before shooting ropes of cum in his mouth. Black-Star released Kid's hair as he spasmed and caught his breath slowly, a bright shade of red.

Kid sat back, blushing extremely red and opened his mouth, showing Black-Star what he collected. They both blushed, and Kid looked away and swallowed quickly. Kid stood up and pushed Black-Star to the side, slipping out and back to the game.

Seating himself next to Soul, Soul turned slightly and so did Kid. But just to slap him across the face.

Several moments later, Black-Star slipped out, still panting, sat down on the couch with a hard-on still. They continued the game, but innocently after that. Kid smiled to himself a few times.


End file.
